They Were Hopeless
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: After that kiss... it was hard for it NOT to be weird. Connor and Abby have been on and off on a row ever since the Race-Tracks, and Danny's starting to lose his patience. A short little AU if Helen didn't come in so soon in the S3 finale and they hadn't had to jump through to the Cretaceous 3.10. One-Shot. Fluffy ending. Please R&R!


**_Disclaimer: _****Primeval and its characters belong to ITV and/or Impossible Pictures. My name is neither. And I'm sadly not rich, so yeah. I own nothing - no copyright intended. **

_**A/N:**_** So the info really tells all. This is an Alternate Universe where 3.10 did not have them stuck in the Cretaceous. Instead they kept going, and that kiss has put a lot of tension between the two flatmates.**

**Just a little short with some angst, humor, and fluff.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny watched the two hopeless flat mates intently. The platinum blond was clearly frustrated, losing her patience, and the tallish, dark haired guy looked almost furious – though he hid it well beneath his resentment. Searching their expressions, he eyed Connor, and then eyed Abby, and then glanced at Sarah. Sarah would know what to say.

"Let 'em come." She finally said through a sigh.

Danny, arms folded across his chest, looked back at them. Tension so thick he didn't even think he _could _cut it with a knife. He'd need something like an axe to fix this – which he could find. If needed. "Fine."

Relieved expressions covered their faces. "Thanks Danny-"

"Ah," he interrupted Connor. "On one condition: no fighting. If I even hear a word of _mockery_ between you two, then you're out. I'll have Becker personally escort you to the nicely lighted exit."

Abby and Connor tried to hide their disappointment, clearly not sure how long they can last in each-others company. They had been in an on and off heated argument of late, if you asked what it was about they'd always say something different. At first he thought they were making excuses, but he soon realized they really just kept finding something else to fight about. They were really just angered towards _each other_. And it just so happened the anger and resentment between the two started a little too soon after he witnessed the two of them kissing at the race-track.

They were really just utterly hopeless.

"Am I clear?"

Connor nodded, Abby muttered a 'yes'. He could tell Connor had the urge to snap at her for speaking to the leader like that, but he held his tongue and walked the opposite direction of Abby. Danny almost scoffed. Connor thought he could get off _easy_.

"Where're you off to?"

Connor looked back at Danny and looked blank faced. "Errr, I was gonna help Sarah with-"

"Nope." He turned his tranq-gun around so the handle of the gun faced Connor. "You and Abby get to make the rounds around, make sure if anything escaped the anomaly it's not eating popcorn or something."

Connor was completely confused. Why on earth would Danny put him with Abby? He didn't want them to fight, right? This was him just dooming his chance to work and not get in some type of row again. He looked around the movie theater, and then at Abby, and snatched the gun from Danny's grasp. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Danny gave a teasing smile and patted his back. "Anytime, mate."

Connor past Danny and grudgingly came beside Abby. She pulled out her own tranq gun and they went on their way, taking the round around.

"Danny," Sarah said to him after they were out of view. "If they start arguing, how'll you know?"

"Eh, by the time they make it back they'll have each-others heads. Then it'll be out of our hands, I reckon."

Sarah pursed her lips at him and crossed her arms. "You must've really flourished in therapist school."

"Can I tell you a secret?" he said in a whisper. "I lied. I never went to therapist school."

Sarah let out a mocking laugh. "Really? I would've never guessed from you calling it 'therapist school'."

Danny furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind that, Danny. What are we to do then? Without a Connor?"

He shrugged. "We can always make a clone of him, if Abby decides to kill him later. Or even kill him in his sleep."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I meant _now_, but that sounds like a lovely plan for the future. Keep that one in mind."

He playfully grinned at her and draped his arm around her shoulders. "To answer your previous question, we wait."

They started walking towards the locked anomaly and she sighed. "Better than their job, I suppose."

* * *

Connor looked at Abby, trying to catch her eye. He hoped he could make things better so it wouldn't be so weird between them – but she avoided all eye contact. She wouldn't even look his way.

Connor grumbled under his breath and cocked his tranq gun, trying to focus on the job at hand. _This _was why Danny had trouble letting them work lately. Their minds were distracted from their job – or they just fought and fought and fought, and it lured creatures to their exact hiding place, which happened to put their lives in danger more than once.

He couldn't help it. She made him so-! He sighed, looking around. The last time she actually looked him in the eye was the day she told him she didn't want things to be 'weird'. She was the one who kissed him, why did _he _have to take the consequences? He knew he shouldn't be so hard on her about it, and he never said in words why he was always mad. She just wasn't ready – Abby had gone through a lot in her past, and he didn't want to push her. But _she _kissed _him_. He thought that meant she wanted to be more! And then the next thing he knew she was trying to smooth it over like it was just a drunken accident. She was teasing him now, and that made him angry.

Abby paused and yawned, Connor stopping in his tracks a few inches ahead. "God I'm tired." She said. And there it was, her trying to do what he was attempting to just do. Make it less tense, if anything.

He nodded in understanding and said nothing for a moment. Then he said, "Abs, I'm sorry. For what I said." He always was the first to start the apologies, but Abby returned them so it didn't bother him too much.

"Nah, Conn. _I'm_ sorry. I really do call you an idiot too often and I really shouldn't pick on you." She sighed. "You're really not the idiot of the two of us."

Connor chuckled. "You're not an idiot, Abs. You're brilliant."

She smiled at him, though she really didn't mean idiot as in being dumb. She meant more of how _stupid _she could be when it came to Connor. The perfect guy was in front of her, and she blew it. She really didn't get why he didn't hate her – though he was cold towards her more often than not anymore. But he still threw comments like her being brilliant or beautiful, and he still tried anything to just look her in the eyes. Connor _should _hate her, but instead he just pitied her it seemed. – But he also commonly scolded her for saying things, and he always seemed to be mad towards her… maybe he _did _hate her, but he wouldn't let it show?

Abby didn't know what to think. She wanted to think Connor still loved her, like he once said over that cliff. All she knew is she realized she loved Connor, kissed Connor, and then blew it with Connor. Where he then moved back in after a weird conversation – and now they constantly fight and try anything to stay out of each other hair. She really felt like it was the tension between them. It was too much to bear, so they lashed out on each other instead. But it was also her odd emotions getting the best of her, and all she really knows how to do at time is how to fight.

Connor was standing there staring at her. It was back to being weird. "Well, we better keep going." She said.

Connor nodded and they walked side by side, scanning the premises.

Abby was now nervous beside him, constantly noticing his glances at her. She didn't even know what those were supposed to mean – he was supposed to _hate _her. Stop looking at her like that. Their arms would brush every now and then, and her skin would touch his. It brought chills down her bones, feeling that spark between them – it reminded her of when they kissed. A kiss which he did not return, she might add.

Connor stopped, and Abby noticed his expression. It didn't look good; he was probably fixing to bark at her over something. Connor really just realized something – this was hopeless. What was the point in going in circles of fighting and forgiving and then it getting really, really weird between them 'till he or she exploded on one another again. It didn't seem to stop, and he was _sick _of it.

"Abs," he finally said in a questioning manner. He wanted to ask her, he really did, but it wouldn't come out. He wanted to ask why she kissed him.

She raised a brow. "Well?" she snapped. She didn't know why, but Connor's tone… it scared her.

He growled. "Never mind, yeah?" he said aggravated. He shoved past Abby, ignoring her.

"Well you have to finish what you were going to say, Connor." She said irritated, but she really wanted to know what he had to say. Why did she have to come off so harsh?

"I'd rather not." He said coldly.

"_Con-nor_," she wined. "What was it?"

He swooped around to face her. She expected him to look furious, but he really just looked hurt. "You'd just snap at me. Doesn't matter."

"Connor Temple! What were you going to ask me?"

He paused, grappling over the words. None of them would come out right. They'd just make her angrier. Finally he said, "If I moved out, would that make you happy?" Where did that come from? This was just brilliant. Now she'd say yes and he'd have to move out.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to give that heart paining 'yes'. But she didn't. She just studied his face, looking more hurt than ever. At last she stomped towards him, opened her mouth to speak, but then retreated before brushing past him.

Connor felt bad. She looked truly broken over that question. Though it_ was_ one he'd wanted to ask, he didn't mean to ask that now. He didn't like the silence, so he said, "No answer then?"

She was still as quiet as a mouse. He twisted around to see her and she was glaring right at an Ornithomimus.

"Abs, don't move."

Abby clearly rolled her eyes. "I know it hard for you Connor, but try not to talk so much too, kay?"

He deserved that. "You're talking back, thank you very much."

"Only because you keep talking! Do you ever shut up?"

She was grating on his last nerves. He shouldn't have said it, but he did. "Do you ever mean it when you kiss someone?"

Abby's head turned when he said that. A flash of hurt swept over her, but then she just lost her stiffness of position – forgetting about the Ornithomimus – and scowled. "Do you ever mean it when you tell someone you love them?"

That… He was speechless… It felt like she just shot him right through the heart. "That's not fair, is it?"

"How? How is that any different?"

Connor then saw movement, and remembered the Ornithomimus. It moved some, and as it crouched down it looked like it was readying itself to caper right at her. "Abby!"

She turned and raised her gun at the Ornithomimid; right as it advanced she shot it straight in the throat. It didn't falter though, keeping up its pace and wallowing open its mouth it dove straight at her. She cringed, shutting her eyes tight out of fear, when she heard a _bang_. Her eyes opened to see it waver, then fall flat on the ground in front of her. It had a gun shot in its skull.

She breathed in hard, deep breaths - taken aback at what just happened. Connor came beside her and placed his hand on her arm. "You all right?" His touch made her forget she was mad – which made her even angrier.

She snapped her head towards him and jerked away her arm, glaring. "M'fine." She grunted. "Where'd you get the real gun from?"

Connor scoffed. "I always keep a gun with me anymore. Just don't share that information, since Becker and Danny don't seem to trust me with one."

"Can you blame them?" She smiled a bit. "You did shoot me once. And that guy dressed like a … tiger, was it? Oh and when you shot-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." He smiled. Then, seeing his dimples and how much she loved them, she remembered her anger over him and her face tightened into a scowl once more.

But Connor's face changed to fear. He gulped. "Abby, there's more."

"What?"

He nodded behind her and she followed his gesture, seeing four to five Ornithomimus' all enclosing around them, their tales twitching at their new found prey. Abby cursed under her breath and looked at Connor.

"This is your fault."

He blinked, and looked at her in amazement. "How on _earth _this my fault?"

The creatures charged.

"_You're _the one who can't keep his mouth shut!"

Abby blindly shot down one with a tranq, then looked at it as she shot it a few more times just to be sure.

"Really? This again?"

Without his tranq in hand he used his fist. He clutched his fist tight and knocked one by surprise from the side. It hit his jaw hard and smashed him to the ground.

"One day you'll be required to keep that mouth of yours shut and you won't be able to! Which will likely get _both_ of us in loads of trouble."

She tranqed the creature he knocked unconscious.

"Why don't you just say why this is _really _my fault, yeah?" He said, looking at her as he stood on the head of an Ornithomimus. Abby paused and looked at him, but only for a moment before Connor's eyes darted behind her and she swept around to shoot another one. There seemed to be more than four or five now.

"Fine, you want to know why this is really your fault?" Abby asked, facing him again.

Connor, now with his real gun, shot down another Ornithomimus she didn't see sneak up behind her. She flinched from the sound and he nodded.

"Because _you_ did nothing. I made the first move, and you did nothing about it."

Connor was still. The creatures had fallen back, though he knew they come charging at them again. Then he looked angry. "_You _didn't give me time to respond!" The Ornithomimus started back at them. Connor bashed one in the head with the handle of his gun, Abby shot down a few here and there. "How is a guy supposed to say 'I love you' when you start throwing out defenses?"

Abby, in the middle of fighting off a larger Ornithomimid, stopped what she was doing and just looked at Connor. Connor's eyes grew big when the creature looked happy to respond back in biting her – he kicked the creatures feet out from under him and grabbed Abby's tranq gun from her hand to shoot him down.

Her eyes never left him. "You love me?" she finally asked, her voice quiet and unsure.

Connor looked around and noticed all the creatures were now dead or unconscious. He breathed heavy as he looked her in the eyes. "Yeah, course I do Abs." She gave a small smile, but not enough for Connor to see apparently, as he kept on going. "But that doesn't matter, does it? I … I love you, but you don't fancy me much, do you? I'm just that pesty and geeky flat-mate that's not good enough for you, yeah? Not some action man, am I?"

"Connor, no, I-"

"You don't gotta say it, Abby. I know. We're just mates, that's all. Best for us, init?" he sighed. "Let's get movin', yeah? There might be more, we should warn Danny, Sarah and Becker." He turned away from her, just so she wouldn't see his face.

"Connor," Abby caught his hand, pulling him back to her. She made him face her before she replied, "No."

"All right." Connor nodded. "I'll move out, whenever you like-"

"Connor!" she chuckled a bit at his stupidity. She intertwined her fingers with his, hinting at what she meant. "No, I'm not good enough for _you_."

Connor's eyelids fluttered at that. "Abs, don't ever say that." He stepped closer to her. "You're… you're the most amazing person I have ever met. Don't… don't ever say that."

She scoffed. "This is what I mean. Conn, you're so sweet and loving, and _kind_. And a bit of an action man yourself, looking at all the Ornithomimus' bodies at our feet. I…" she shied at what she wanted to say, but she knew she had to. "I love _you_. I just… I didn't know you felt the same. You once said you did, but you denied it, then when I kissed you I… I guess I expected you to immediately come running after me. When you didn't I took that to mean you denied your affections for a reason."

"Abby…" he placed a hand on her cheek, looking her in the eyes. "I denied how I felt because I was an idiot in a relationship with somebody I thought was genuine. I thought you found me pathetic, and I thought I had it well enough with Caroline… All I thought at the time was wrong, but it's what it is."

"I've never thought you pathetic." She quickly assured. "You're my best friend, Conn. I haven't thought ill of you since- well I guess the day you said we could snuggle for warmth."

Connor chuckled, remembering that day. "Well, I've loved you since that day."

Abby blushed and smiled even wider. "I regret I didn't love you sooner." She ducked her head down some, realizing how closer her and him were now.

"Hey," She looked up at him. "You know what I regret?"

She shook her head. "No, wha'?"

"That I never kissed you back the day of the race-tracks."

Abby laughed some. "I have to agree with that."

"Could I do that now, you reckon?"

Abby grinned at him and nodded. "Of course you can, Conn."

He beamed back and instead of doing what he asked, he began to ramble. "So what does this make us? Girlfriend and boyfriend? Friends that kiss? Partners in crime? I fancy that last one, but it doesn't make much sense, does it? We could always-"

"Connor," she said with a huff.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her.

She shook her head at him. "Shut up and kiss me."

He smiled and leaned in, doing what she said. Abby ran her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss even more – Connor wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling through it.

Sarah and Danny walked up, looking for the two buffoons. They'd been missing much longer than needed. Sarah and Danny stopped in shock seeing the large amount of Ornithomimid's on the ground – and then over to the left was Connor and Abby; too busy kissing to see them.

"Wow, Danny." Sarah said, smirking at him. "You really knew what you were doing, didn't you? Sure you didn't go to therapist school?"

He let out a stunned laugh and shrugged. "Oi! Love birds!"

The two suddenly parted and then laughed in embarrassment at the two witnesses.

"You two do all of this?" he asked, gesturing at the floor.

"Uh, yeah," Connor said puzzled. "They attacked us when-"

"I don't fancy details, mate. Just clean it up." And Danny walked off, Sarah following with a smirk behind him. "And hurry it up, will you? I've got places to be!"

Abby looked at Connor with a smile, and then shuddered at the ground. "This'll be lovely."

"Yeah…" Connor sighed. "Like to know what I do when I have to work?"

She looked at him with a smug smile. "I'm all ears."

"I procrastinate."

She raised a brow. "Well, I think I might actually like this idea of yours."

"Of course, because all my ideas are brilliant." Abby laughed. "Abs, I really do need to know, though… what are we?"

She shrugged. "Two people that admittedly love each other."

"Yeah…" he dragged his word out, in thought. He then nodded. "Most people would call that 'boyfriend and girlfriend', actually."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, at least from what I know, that is. Not much of an expert meself."

She rolled her eyes. "Connor, would you like to call me your girlfriend?"

"Well, ya know … if you're okay with that…" It was cute how cool he was trying act when saying that.

"Tell whoever you like. I mean, it is true after all."

Connor grinned from ear to ear. "Can I also call you 'luv' and 'me lady'?"

She chuckled. "Yes Connor, call me whatever you like."

"_Whatever _I like?"

She pursed her lips. "I meant pet-names, not nicknames. No 'Abba', 'Sarah Abuilera' or 'Abarya', yeah?"

He frowned. "Anything for you, me lady."

She laughed and lifted up on her toes. "What about that procrastinating?"

Connor grinned back and pressed his lips to hers, pretending they neither had a job waiting for them. The best kind of procrastinating, Connor thought.

_The End_

* * *

**_Hope you liked this!  
_****_**(I'd like to make a point of Ornithomimus and them being herbivores in a sense. To all the dinosaur fanatics out there that can't handle me being 'inaccurate', I'd like to for one point out that no paleontologist or scientist know for sure if even T-Rex's and Raptor's were carnivores. They assume because of their size and/or their teeth - which is a reasonable assumption, but they do not know for sure. Also, I did my research, no worries. :) The Ornithomimus were thought to be omnivores actually, because of their beaks. It's really an argued subject, but they also were believed to eat small mammals. So if they were hungry and their were two people in front of them yelling, after just taking the shock of being in an unknown territory, my guess is they'd attack. Notice how Abby and Connor were easy to forget about it being present with them - if it was a fact driven carnivore like a Raptor they'd be less likely to forget its presence. Also, its FanFiction, so try not to fret too much. I got tired of constantly just using Raptor's in every fic, accept it.)**_**

**_Off this story and another subject - Yes, I am working on a sequel to Trust Me if you are wondering. But it needs _****chapters. ****_Chapters takes time, time that I am weary of.  
_**

**_Reviews are like ... I'm running out of food/beverage metaphors. Oh!  
Reviews are like Miami Sunrise Slushes.  
I love Miami Sunrise Slushes. (Only at Sonic - America's Drive Through)_**


End file.
